FIESTA DE DISFRACES
by LIRIO-CHAN
Summary: Regalo de cumple para Lia seneko – kanda es obligado a asistir a la fiesta de disfraces en honor a los quince años de Lia, lo que ninguno sabe es que se gustan mutuamente, en medio de la fiesta y después de tomar alcohol sin saberlo ¿que ocurrirá?


_**Fiesta de disfraces**_

En el salón de clases habia gran conmoción entre las mujeres. La causa Lia seneko cumpliría sus quince años, sus preciados quince años, y a pesar de residir en Japón esta era mexicana

-y ¿no te harán fiesta? – pregunto una de las chicas a la futura quinceañera

-no solo una comida

- ha – suspiro soñadora - yo e visto en internet esas fiestas que le hacen a las chicas en tu país por motivo de sus quince años

-si son muy bonitas, pero solo será una comida no quiero incomodar la economía de mi familia – fue la respuesta de la joven de cabello negro lacio asta la cintura y mirada rojiza

-es muy considerado de tu parte – en la puerta del aula apareció una chica también pelinegra solo que esta era de cabello ondulado, ella portaba el uniforme de la preparatoria que habia aun lado de la secundaria, ala cual al mayoría aspiraba a ingresar

-yuriko-nee – saludo Lia

- vengo a proponerte el que no pase desapercibido para todos tus compañeros tus quince – dijo mientras tranquilamente se sentaba sobre la mesa

-no pienso hacer una fiesta, ya te lo dije – objeto la oji carmín

-tu no pero yo si – fue la respuesta de la mayor y se paro tomo el lugar del profesor y con el borrador golpeo la pizarra llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-hola a todos les anuncio que con motivo de los quince años de seneko Lia – la mencionada se hizo chiquita en su lugar – habrá una fiesta de disfraces en mi casa debido a que la comida que le ofrece su familia será el dia veintiséis la fiesta se llevara acabo el día veintisiete de marzo a las ocho, calle cerezo numero 35 – giño el ojo –asta entonces –

-yuriko – entro un joven de cabello rojo con un par de libros bajo del brazo

- cualquier duda pregúntenle a lavi sensei – beso coquetamente la mejilla del pelirrojo causando el disgusto entre la mayoría de las alumnas – tienes que llevarlo a el si no… -susurro al oído del chico y luego salió del aula

- nee-chan ¿Por qué me haces esto? – murmuraba la ahora festejada

Solo faltaba un fin de semana para la fecha por lo que la mayoría de los enterados habían dispuesto gran parte de su tiempo en encontrar el mejor disfraz para la fecha, las chicas esperanzadas de que hubiera algún chico de preparatoria buscaban disfraces coquetos, y los chicos algunos menos interesados en ligar buscaban alguno divertido o bien aterrador, pero habia otros que buscaban verse de lo mejor con la intención de encontrar su oportunidad con la festejada. Así el dia por fin llego.

-¿Cómo que no quiere venir?- se escucho por el auricular del celular

-lo siento, se rehúsa a usar el disfraz, ya acepto asistir pero no quiere usar el disfraz – explico

- no me importa si tienes que drogarlo, lavi bookman te mato si no lo traes ya gaste demasiado tiempo y dinero en esta fiesta y los disfraces como para que "el" no venga acordamos que de eso te encargarías tu así que cumple – y finalmente colgó dejando consternado al pelirrojo que llevaba un sexi traje de pirata

Suspiro y se dirigió a su amigo de larga cabellera negra, que estaba sentado en el sillón color café claro con los brazos cruzados y mal semblante

- ¿no harías esto por tu amigo que será asesinado en donde no parezcas en la fiesta? – pregunto

- no me importan tus líos de pareja – fue su respuesta, kanda yu estaba negado rotundamente a asistir con aquel traje, en situaciones normales también se hubiera negado a asistir a la fiesta pero en esta ocasión habia una buena razón para asistir y esa era…la festejada.

Se escucho el repetitivo sonido de un clacson y enseguida entro un peli pata piloto

-sin no nos damos prisa tendremos problemas

-es tu tío has que aguarde un poco mas – pidió el pirata

- Si bueno no creo que sea eso posible – contesto el piloto al ver entrar un gran hombre de roja cabellera

-ustedes tres el que haya aceptado llevarlos a la fiesta no significa que los esperare todo el dia –

-gomen Cross-san pero hay alguien que se rehúsa a usar su disfraz – lavi señalo discretamente al mal encarado kanda

-par de inútiles – Cross le quito el disfraz de las manos a lavi y se apresuro tenebrosamente al pelinegro

*********.

-miren, miren que chicos mas guapos acaban de llegar – murmuraban barias chicas mirando por entre las cortinas

-haber, discúlpenme señoritas déjenme ver a los causantes de esta conmoción – yuriko vestida de pirata se coló entre las chicas para ver por la ventana, lo que encontró fue un pirata, un piloto de avión y a un chico lobo –bien todas a bailar o algo mas, que el pirata es mío y el lobito es de la festejada, pero siéntanse libres de violar al piloto – se alejo de las chicas y saco de entre la bolita a una chica lobo de nombre Lia – ben que hay que dar la bienvenida a unos invitados que acaban de llegar

-¿mas? Enserio ¿no tendrás problemas? – era empujada asía la puerta

-para nada esta casa es de un tío que esta en el extranjero, dijo que mientras regresara y siguiera en pie la casa no habrá problema

En cuento se llamo a la puerta esta fue abierta por la pirata dejando como enmarcada a la festejada, que intento sin mucha suerte ocultar un rubor al ver a los invitados, a lavi ya lo conocía después de todo era el novio de su amiga y allen asistía al mismo curso de secundaria que ella pero al tercero también lo conocía, y cada que lo veía no podía evitar algún sonrojo a pesar de que ya había conversado en barias ocasiones, no podía evitar el reflejo y menos al verlo como un sexi okami boy.

- bienvenidos – articulo con normalidad y les regalo una sonrisa para disimular su nerviosismo pero lo que no noto fue que eso puso casi tan nervioso como ella al joven lobo

- feliz cumpleaños – Allen fue el primero en soltar la frase que tenia todo el dia escuchando y que ya le zumbaba en los oídos a la chica

-un obsequio – ofreció el pelirrojo

-gracias – lo recibió, después lo abriría en ese momento sabia que sus manos le fallarían y serian capases de romper lo que hubiera debajo de aquel bello papel brillante

Así entre música, chistes y regalos la fiesta avanzaba con gran esplendor y mientras allen era acosado pro las chicas, en la cocina habia dos que conversaban con una soda en la mano.

-¿por que lo trajiste? - pregunto algo molesta

- ¿de que hablas? – pregunto la otra poniéndole algo de licor a su "refresco"

-de kanda, solo tu podrías convencer a lavi de arriesgar la vida para traer a kanda de esa forma, además esta vestido de lobo como yo – miro los gustes que simulaban patas – ahora comprendo por que insististe tanto en este traje

-¿acaso no te agrada que haya venido?

- claro que si me encanta y por eso te quiero, ¿pero que se supone que haga ahora?

- ir con el y platicar – le dio dos vasos y la empujo fuera de la cocina y luego dio un sorbo a el refresco que habia dejado sobre la barra notando algo raro en este – creo que le di los que tenían tequila – se encoje en hombros – ya ni modo

En un rincón de la sala kanda yuu jugueteaba con la peluda cola que lo habían obligado a húsar, no entendía por que todos los hombres que estaban hai estaba tan tranquilos con los ridículos trajes, dejo salir un ondo suspiro miro su baso vacio, era como la tercera soda que se tomaba normalmente cuando se veía forzado a asistir a una fiesta simplemente se limitaba a beber algo mientras negaba cada invitación a la pista de baile pero ya que la mayoría de los invitados eran de secundaria el licor habia quedado prohibido. O eso creía el.

-¿Por qué rayos sigo aquí? – se pregunto, odiaba las fiestas no habia licor con que entretenerse, y no le gustaba la música, entonces por que seguía allí

-una refresco – levanto la vita para encontrarse con una coqueta lobita que le ofrecía un refresco, desvió un poco la mirada pero acepto el vaso, sintió como el sillón se sumía a su lado, ella se habia sentado a junto – ¿te gusta la fiesta?

-no me gustan las fiestas – contesto enfadado

-oh – el observo como ella habia bajado l a vista

-pero esta… esta bien, no es molesta

-que bueno, la verdad la idea me tomo por sorpresa yuriko-nee ya tenia todo planeado cuando invito a todo el salón , y la verdad yo también creo que no esta nada mal la fiesta

Se hizo un espacio de silencio, el solo observaba las manos de ella girando el vaso de su refresco

- en tu país los quince años son muy importantes ¿no?

-ha claro significa el cambio de niña a mujer, y todos te regalas cosas como, alhajas perfumes y coas así, cosas de una mujer

-y te han regalado algo así

-claro muchas cosas, pero la verdad las mejores ansiado el tomo uno de mi manga favorito que me dio lavi y el cachorrito que me dio mi mamá

-ya veo – inconscientemente llevo su mano al bolsillo de su disfraz, enseguida dio el primer sorbo a su refresco, notando ese sabor que habia estado esperando toda la fiesta…licor, giro la vista a ella que estaba por hacer lo mismo que el – espera – quiso detenerla pero muy tarde, se tomo todo de un solo sorbo

-este refresco estaba muy agrio–habia un sonrojo en sus mejillas y se tambaleaba un poco, lo volteo a ver, estaba asustado - te ves genial con esa ropa – dijo con una sonrisa

Enseguida sele subieron los colores al pelinegro que por reflejo se tomo de la misma forma el contenido de su vaso

-sabes, te menti el mejo r regalo que medieron hoy fue el de yuriko- nee

- ¿a si? – no estaba muy seguro si contunuarle la platica se veía algo "mareada"

-si sabes que fue- hizo una pausa – fuiste tu, ella convenció a lavi de que te trajera, y lo segurito es que ella hizo tu disfraz, como el mío

Si alguna vez se habia preguntado la verdad en aquel dicho que decía "los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" acababa de darse cuenta de quien era la persona culpable de su aspecto y de todo el resto del as cosas que le habían pasado ese dia

-iré a buscar algo para que se te baje – se levanto pero fue detenido de su colita de lobo

-no te vallas, yo soy la festejada y tienes que hacer lo que yo quiero, y quiero que te quedes – pidió con una dulce mirada

"_-kami, no me hagas esto ¿Por qué esa mirada? Kanda yuu tranquilízate o aras algo indebido aquí, siéntate SOLO siéntate a su lado"_

-sabes creo que me siento algo mareada – se recargo en el chico poniéndolo aun mas nervioso pero cuando menos lo noto esta ya estaba dormida, quiso moverla para despertarla peor no despertó

-lavi mira – llamo la pelinegra a su novio, indicándole la dirección del a pareja con la vista

-creo que es hora de acabar la fiesta y dejarlos solos

El ya habia optado por recargar su cabeza en la de ella, no se pararía de ese lugar por mas que lo quisiera, después de todo ella se habia aferrado a su brazo y la única verdad era que le agrava tenerla así tan cerca de el, sentirla asta cierto punto suya

-llévala a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso – la anfitriona y temporalmente dueña de la casa apareció frete a la pareja

*********.

Allí estaba el sentado junto a la chica que dormía plácidamente sobre la amplia cama de colchas rojas, sus falsas orejas de lobo descansaban sobre la mesa de noche junto a las de ella

"_se ve como un ángel, pero que rayos estoy pensando_"

Volvió a mirarla y sonrió se levanto de su silla y coloco sus manos a cada lado de ella, y se acerco lentamente a su rostro

"detente que estas haciendo! Calma, esta dormida no se dará cuenta"

Se acerco aun mas, cada segundo la cercanía era mal peligrosa, y su aliento pegando en su nariz la hizo despertar, sus ojos se encontraron con aquella escena tan peligrosa

"que ago que ago, es kanda, que ago"

Finalmete opto por cerrar los ojos esperando aquel desisioso urto.

En cuento siento los labios de la chica chocar con los suyos, una descarga eléctrica lo recorría quiso saborear mas pero sabia que si lo hacia ella despertaría, suavemente se despego de ella, estuvo apunto de abandonar la habitación cuando escucho el movimiento de la cama

-kanda- lo llamo y el se tenso, poco mas y lo descubrían, se giro y la observo con detalle creando una escena ecchi en su mente

- ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto y ella asintió - ¿te duele la cabeza? – Ella negó – bien, le diré a Nagazawa que venga a verte - llevo la mano al pomo de la puerta

- no – lo detuvo – quédate por favor - que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños – pidió con una angelical sonrisa que acelero el corazón del chico

Y sin pensarlo se sentó junto a la chica en la cama

Ella estaba feliz con su compañía, sonreía y eso era la evidencia, el por su parte tenia eso atorado en la garganta u no sabia como comenzar

- esto…feliz cumpleaños – le entrego una caja mediana envuelta en papel dorado

-gracias – la tomo y la abrió encontrándose con un encantador alhajero

-ábrelo

Obedeció y en cuanto lo abrió, una bella melodía comenzó a sonar, pero lo que mas la cautivo fue un camafeo que reposaba en el centro del acolchado rojo, lo tomo con sumo cuidado repasando cada detallado con sus dedos llegando por ultimo al seguro que mantenía cerrado el camafeo.

"es hermosa"

Kanda observaba cada una de los gestos de asombro y sorpresa que le regalaba la chica sin darse cuenta, cada uno mas exquisito que el anterior, provocándole mil sensaciones ¿acaso estaba mal amar a alguien menor que el? No claro que no la edad no debía de ser un impedimento, y no dejaría que así fuera con el

-falta una foto – el no le respondió – kanda ¿te ocurre algo?

- te vez hermosa – le regalo una sonrisa seductora

-gracias – susurro sonrojada, sintió la mano de el enrolarse en la suya, serrando el camafeo

-mañana iremos a tomarnos una – le susurro al oído antes de besarla y sentirse correspondido

*********.

-seneko Lia – llamo el profesor – Seneko Lia – miro a todos lados – falto eso es raro

*********.

Kanda yuu, kanda yuu – llamo la profesora – denuevo faltando ese choco no tiene remedio – marco en la lista

- y ahora menos – murmuro yuriko viendo por la ventana

*********.

En el centro comercial un par de jovenes novios estaban esperando su turno en la caseta de fotografías

-encerio queres una foto de aquí – pregunto el no muy convencido estaba dispuesto a pagar una foto de estudio , pero ella le habia pedido que fuese así, le entrego las monedas que acaba de sacer de su cartera

-claro siempre quise hacer eso – metió las monedas en la ranura y lo empujo al interior de la caseta- será divertido

Así gracias a un disfraz de lobo una feliz pareja se salta las clases.

Fin

Bueno se que es mal final pero no visualice otro mas que el de tomarse la fotografía

Bueno feliz día Lia nee-chan que te la hayas pasado de lo mejor y aun mas recuerda lo importantes que son los quince años.

Bueno también hay algo mas hubo cierta personita que a diferencia del año pasado que tuve que amenazarlo esta vez se ha ofrecido a cantarte las mañanitas

-entra kanda a escena-

- Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos aquí…

-gracia kanda-kun –me acerco sospechosamente

-ni se te ocurra que usare eso – señala el moño de regalo que estaba escondiendo

- oh vamos kanda-kun – le pido con ojitos de corderito – nee-chan se pondrá feliz – me sigue ignorando – bien alcabo no eres al único que puedo llevarle - me giro – alto-kun! Ciel-chan! – me voy

Oye espera no le llevaras a esos tipos oye espera no lo permitiré – me sigue

Entra lavi

- bueno lirio me pidió que les digiera lo siguiente – saca unas hojas – alto y ciel fueron convencidos de la misma forma que kanda, ósea engañados, por lo que se incluyen en el harem de Lia seneko –cambia la hoja – sobre lo de las quince añeras y la mención de México, México es el único país que tiene como una gran celebración los quince años de una chica…eso es todo – se va


End file.
